Empire State Building
The Empire State Building is a 102-story skyscraper in New York City in Midtown Manhattan. It is named after the nickname of New York state, the Empire State is New York state's nickna me. It was the tallest building in the world until the World Trade Center surpassed it in 1972. Though, not long after the World Trade Center was completed, the Willis Tower in Chicago surpassed it in 1973. September 11th, 2001, the World Trade Center was destroyed and the Empire State Building once again became the tallest building in the city. On April 30th, 2012 the new One World Trade Center surpassed the roof height of the Empire State History The Empire State Building was designed by a man named William F. Lamb, and they had the sketches of the building in just two weeks. They began to construct it in January 22, 1930. Over 3,400 construction workers, mostly from Europe began to work on the building. And in May 1931 they opened the building. A little more than a year is the time spent building this incredible historic building. The antenna on the building today was added in the 1950's. It's just an incredible building. In Nightfall: The Legend is Real The building makes a brief cameo while Sonic and friends were in a New York City airport persuing Tails and Li Moon. In Nightfall 2: The Legend is Back The building itself doesn't appear in the story, but an ice sculpture of the building is briefly seen in the Summer Festival in Seattle. In Nightfall 3: The Legend is Vengeful The building has a much more bigger appearance in this story. It's first introduced when we fly through New York to Sonic's house. Its second appearace was when SPOILERS!! After Li Moon breaks up with Tails, the young fox accidentally ran into the building's antenna before saying sorry to it and then asking it if it knew how to solve problems. He then realized he was just talking to a building and then he contacted Nicole to see if she could help. Another appearance was when Tails was blown up to the observation deck while fighting Lockuta alongside with the Kaftar. Tails thinks he escaped, but then Lockuta came out of the building's wall and they began fighting on the observation deck while the floodlights of the building are off. After a while, Tails and Lockuta both get off the building continuing their fight. The building's final appearance is in the background with its Christmas floodlights on with a full moon above it, and in the foreground, Tails and Li Moon are kissing. END OF SPOILERS In Nightfall 4: The Legend is at its Darkest It's the 13th anniversary of the 9/11 attacks, the Empire State Building is seen under its 9/11 floodlights. SPOILERS The building's biggest appearance is during the fight with the Kaftar, Darkness the Hedgehog, and Ulitanium. And its destruction is caused by the damaged Vulcanoid that gives out without power. And Jupiter had to crash the ship into the building and flee before it crashed into the building knocking it over. At the end, when Rainbow departs with the others, the building is restored after a flash of light. END OF SPOILERS In Nightfall 0.5: Before the Legend Struck SPOILERS A giant replica of the Empire State Building is the core of Darkness' empire. It's over 3,000 feet high. And is destroyed once the heroes defeat Darkness at the top, then the entire base is destroyed after they flee with Darkness on their tail. The real Empire State Building is seen when Santa, Sonic and friends fly by it delievering gifts. END OF SPOILERS In Nightfall 5: After the Legend Struck SPOILERS The building is seen when the heroes travel back in time, some land in the time when they were fighting Vulcan circling above New York City. While running to get the Chaos Emerald, Darky's beams hit the building and it collapsed. The building is seen again, intact, when they were in the time fighting Ulitanium to get the two Chaos Emeralds. The building is destroyed again in the process. It is seen one last time showing it back intact fixing the timeline and erasing the shapeshifters' work. In Kung Fu Nightfall SPOILER ALERT The building doesn't appear until the end of the story, at the hidden 103rd floor, it shows Tigress' father, Lao Hu realizing his daughter is alive. END OF SPOILERS In Kung Fu Nightfall 2 SPOILER ALERT The Empire State Building is a major setting point in the story, it's first shown when Lao Hu is talking to his messenger Zack to deliever a message. The next time it's seen is when Po, Shifu, The Furious Five, and Tai Lung are being lead by Zack to the building, Po even mentions he thought Shen's Palace was big. At the 86th floor obsevation deck, Po, the Five, Shifu, and Tai Lung wait while Tigress goes to meet her father. Lao Hu's headquarters are located under the building, where his students, The North American Furious Five, train for battles in a city simulator and other exercises. The building also makes background appearances in the story like when the North American Furious Five, Shifu, Tigress, and Tai Lung are on top of the MetLife Building. Later in the story, Tokuta places his device on the antenna to shoot out gas across a 7,000 mile radius in an attempt to enslave all residents in the area. Tigress, the North American Furious Five, Po, the Furious Five, and the rest of the gang head towards the building to try and stop it from going. Everyone but Tigress, Lao Hu, Vanessa the Cougar and Tai Lung was stopped by Tokuta's henchmen. When they arrive at the building, Tokuta shows up and they engage in a fight. Tokuta stabs Lao Hu with his 16 inch claws, horrifying Tigress. Vanessa forces Tigress to go up the building now or it'll launch. Tigress gets in a fight with Tokuta on the 86th floor observatory, Tai Lung arrives to assist. They overpower him, and Tigress climbs up to the device to disable it. Tokuta overpowers Tai Lung and tries to stop Tigress from disabling the device, but fails. Tigress stabs him in the mouth with a sharp metal object before lightning struck the building's antenna, she barely escaped. She landed safely once the lightning past, but then the antenna began to fall down. She jumps and manages to break her fall, and is saved by Tai Lung from falling to the streets of New York while the antenna crashed to the ground. Tigress and Tai Lung reconcile their differences and call each other brother and sister. The next time the building is shown after Lao Hu's death when the floodlights on top of the building go out. It's seen in golden sunlight the next morning, the antenna's gone, but the building's intact. END OF SPOILERS In Kung Fu Nightfall 3 The building doesn't appear itself in the story, but it does appear in a brief flashback when Tigress is fighting Tokuta on top of the building. ''Trivia'' The Empire State Building is also a place where love comes together. The author sometimes likes to use the building to represent the mood like in golden light represent happiness, lights out means sadness and grief, and red and on fire, means danger.